


Conbert

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Robert and Connor met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert was in a bar. Just drinking. He was normally looking for a warm body to sleep next too but tonight he just wanted to drink. He sat and stared at the table where poker was being played. He watched as one of the young men playing won. And won again and once more before a group of men walked up to the man. They weren't very big or tough looking but they were compared to the scrawny man sitting at the poker table. 'This looks like trouble.' Robert thought looking at the men. He stood up, he only had one pint so far ,though he was planning on many more. He walked over to the table just a one of the men lifted the young man from his seat.  
"Wow lads calm down." Robert said. "Just cuz the lads good don't mean you have to beat him up."  
"He's been in here every night this week." One of the men said. "Won every game but one."  
"I've been watching him lads." Robert told them. "He hasn't been cheating." That was a lie. "I swear."  
"Well he's just good at cheating then." Another man said.  
"Good at hiding it." The man said that was holding the boy, he lifted him so he was standing on his tiptoes.  
Robert stepped between the man and the boy he was holding by the collar.  
"Leave it." Robert said.  
"What you gonna do about it? Pretty boy."  
Robert punched the man so hard he fell to the floor. He clutched his bleeding nose.  
"It's broken you prick!" The man tried to shout, sounding very un-intimidating.  
"Fuck off then or I'll break something else!" Robert told him and he scrambled to his feet and the group of men left.  
"Thanks mate." The young man said after the men left.  
"No problem mate."  
"Connor." The boy said putting out his hand.  
"Robert. And if I was you I wouldn't come to this pub again. Or go to a pub you've played that trick in more then once in a week."  
"Thanks. Robert." Robert was going to leave to sit again when the man asked. "Fancy a drink?"  
Robert scanned the man up and down and said. "Sure."

 

Robert and Connor sat down at a table away from the bar, round the corner were no one could see them, with their drinks.  
"Neat trick." Robert said.  
"Thanks." Connor said trying to hide his smile.  
Robert looked Connor up and down again as he sat on his seat. He couldn't help his eyes wondering.  
"Do it a lot then?" Robert asked. "Scams."  
"Why'd you wanter know?" Conner said slightly flirty.  
"Why? Worried I'm a cop?"  
"Highly doubt it the way you decked that dude."  
"Well no one calls me a pretty boy and gets away with it."  
"Can I?" Connor said looking Robert up and down, he leant slightly closer to Robert.  
"Have to see won't we." Robert said picking up his drink and drinking a little.

"Know any more scams?" Robert asked in a soft voice.  
"Do you?" Connor asked in a similar voice.  
"Plenty." Robert told him smiling.  
"Like what." Connor asked leaning closer to Robert.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Robert said moving his hand to the space in between them.  
"Yes. I would." Connor said leaning a little closer to Robert. He to moved his hand so now Robert's and his were touching.  
"I'll have to show ya one day."  
Connor smirked and Robert smiled. Robert moved slightly closer to Connor. He ran his hand up the boys arm and back down again. Once back to his hand he started sliding over the space between Connors hand and Connors body.  
"Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring." Robert's phone went off.  
"Gonna answer it?" Connor asked, his voice low and breathless.  
"I'm sure they can wait." Robert said. He pulled his hand away from the young mans body and got his phone out his pocket before pressing the don't answer button.  
Robert moved so his body was pressed up against Connors, his hand found Connors knee. He moved his hand in circles before moving it up Connors body. Connor hummed. Robert moved his hand higher and higher till it got near Connors croch, he moved his hand side ways slightly so it was almost touching Connors harderning shard the throw his jeans. Connor moved has hand so it was resting of Robert's hip, the hip which wasn't pressed against him. Robert moved his head so there mouths were millimetres apart. He moved his hand over Connors bulge as he kissed him. There mouths soon open and Robert played with the zip of Connors trousers, he unzipped them enough to slip one finger in to stroke Connor. One of Connors hands, the one not arighanly on Robert's hip, moved to Robert's hair and the over hugged Robert's back. Robert other hand was on Connors side. He didn't zip Connors back up as he moved his hand under the boys top, he unzipped it even more. Robert moved his hand up till he was squeezing one of Connors nipple. They both moaned into the kiss. Connor could feel Robert move, it felt like he was sliding from the seat, moving to slip between Connors legs. Connors pulled away. "Want to go to mine?" He asked.  
Robert nodded and lent in again. He moved his hand other Connors croch and zipped him up. They broke apart. They kissed open mouthed and quickly again.  
Robert lent into kiss him once more. "Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring."  
"Answer it." Connor told Robert. "I can wait."  
Robert picked up his phone and answered it, leaning away from Connor and pressed his back to the seat.  
"Chrissie." Robert said in a loving tone.  
Connor sat as he watched Robert nod his head.  
"All right."  
"-"  
"Yes, yes I'll be there."  
"-"  
"Alright see you tonight."  
"-"  
"Yeah you too."  
"-"  
"Right love ya."  
Connor could see Robert looked a little pissed of though his loving tone.  
Robert hung up the phone.  
"Boyfriend?" Connor asked not caring if Robert was taken.  
"Girlfriend"  
Robert said standing up.  
"Where you going?" Connor asked seeing Robert pick up his jacket.  
"I've gotta go."  
"Wait. Can I see you again?"  
"No." Robert said not looking at him as he sorted out his jacket and phone.  
"What? After we just."  
"Just what?" Robert said with no emotion. "You only get one chance with me and sorry boy but it looks like yours just went.  
"Fine." Connor said slightly angry.  
With that Robert left. Not looking back till he had left the pub. He stared at the door for a moment, wonding if he should go back in, secretly hoping Connor would come out. But then he turned away and got a taxi.

 

Three months later Robert was in a grimy gay bar in a city he didn't know. One were no one knew him. He was sitting at the bar watching the men walk by. It was the third night he'd been to this bar. He'd already had 3 days of his one week business trip and so far he'd spent all of those nights not tucked up in his bed in his hotel room, like Chrissie thought, but in other mens beds. A man bumped into him as he came up and lent against the bar. The man didn't even turn to look at Robert. Robert could see him counting a wad of cash out of the corner of his eye so turned to face the man.  
"Connor?" Robert asked.  
"Robert." Connor said leaning closer to Robert, looking him up and down, before taking a seat.  
Robert looked at the cash.  
"Still scamming then?"  
"You bet ya. Pretty boy." Connor said. "Still with the girlfriend?"  
"fiancé." Robert said.  
"Wow." Connor said. "Well isn't she a lucky girl."  
Robert looked Connor up and down. He'd gotten more mussels, looked less scrawny.  
Robert's eyes looked over him a few times and Connor smiled. He too checked out the man in front of him. He moved his hand and put it on Robert's leg, high up Robert's thigh. He moved to his fingers were hooked under Robert's boxers and pulled him closer to him.  
"Isn't she." Robert said moving his head closer to Connors.  
Robert moved in, placing his hands on the boys hips.  
"I thought people only got one chance with you." Connor whispered tilting his head to the side. Robert smirked and put his hands under Connors jeans, cupping his ass.  
"And no one gets away with calling me pretty boy." He pulled Connor closer and kissed him. Conner grinded into Robert as they kissed. Pushing as much as him self into Robert as he could. Conner moved his hands so they were on Robert's back under his shirt. They Pulled away. "Ummm." Connor said, removing his hands. "Missed that."  
Robert smirked.  
"Shall I buy you a drink?" Connor asked.  
"I'd rather go back to yours." Robert said.  
"The B&B I'm staying in doesn't let you get in your room till later."  
"Same." Robert remember.  
"Well then." Connor said leaning in again. "Beer?"  
"Yeah."  
"Get us a table. Pretty boy."  
Robert smirked before going to find a table. One out of the way, one no one could see. Though in this bar, Robert thought, they probably won't bat an eye lid, or there'd come and surround them if anything happened between them and get off on it. Robert kinda liked that though, the thought of him sucking Conner off in front of a load of men jerking them selfs of at the site of it. As Robert sat he imagined fucking or being fucked by Connor on the table as men watch. He reminded the faces from the bar and lent his head back as he pitched them fucking him hard on the table as he fucked Connor hard as well. He moved his hand under his boxers at the thought. He lightly touched himself as he thought about it. Then Connor walked round the corner. He didn't look like he minded that Robert had his hand down his trousers. So Robert wrapped his hand round him self and pulled Connor down when he put the drinks down. They kissed and Connor said.  
"Eager."  
"Problem with that?" Connor sat down on top of Robert.  
"Definitely not." He said before kissing Robert again.  
Connor unzipped his own trousers and put is hand down his boxers.  
Robert moved Connor so he was sitting beside Him. Robert pulled his hand out of his boxers. He stopped kissing Connor and pulled off Connors shirt. He now was the one sitting on Connor, they kissed again as Robert moved his hands up the mans chest as he moved his hands up and down Robert's thighs. Robert then stood up and broke the kiss. Robert then unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. Connor pulled down Robert's boxers revealing his hard shaft. Connor smile and lent in. He wrapped is mouth round Robert. Robert's hands found Connors jeans and he pulled then and his boxers off. Robert then placed his hand under Connors chin and removed him. Robert took of his jacket whilst removing a condom and a small bottle of lube from the jacket. Robert stepped closer to Connor and kissed him again.  
"I'm allergic to latex." Connor said pulling away.  
Robert looked at the condom and thought about how much he wanted Connor right now.  
"You clean?" Robert asked.  
"Yes."  
That's all Robert needed. He chucked the condom to the side and popped open the lube. Connor pulled him closer. Robert stood stroking him self as he squeezes some lube onto Connors hard dick. Connor stroked himself as the lube went on. Robert lifted Connors hand up and stuck two fingers in his own mouth before sucking on them. Connor pulled them out and Robert moved closer. They kissed again as Connor put a finger inside of Robert. He then slid in the other. His over hand was still stroking his shaft and Robert's other hand was on Connors shoulder. Robert bent his knees and put them on the couch Connor was sitting on. Connor moved his dick so it was linden up.  
"Do you want me to fuck you pretty boy?" Connor said braking the kiss.  
"Fuck yes!" Robert said. Connor removed his fingers and pushed inside of Robert.  
He was bigger then Robert expected him to be, much bigger. Even Robert wouldn't lie that Connor was much bigger then him. And fuck did it feel good inside of him. "Fuuuuuccckk" Robert moaned.  
Connor let him adjust as they kissed. It wasn't long before Robert was bouncing on his cock. Connor started to frust into him. "Faster." Robert said quietly and breathlessly.  
"Fuck." Connor said.  
Robert was pumping him self herd and fast. Harder and faster as Connor pumped into him more. Robert's other hand was on Connors body.  
"I'm gonna." Robert said.  
"Do it." "Fuck."  
Robert moved his hand faster till his come was over the other boys bare chest.  
They kissed as Connor still moved into him. Robert stood up and pushed Connor so he stopped. Robert then knelt down and slipped his mouth round Connor.  
"Fuck." Connor said. Robert couldn't get all of him in his mouth so wrapped his hands round the bottom, playing with his balls as he did.  
"I'm gonna." Robert pulled off and licked the under side of him before Connor came over his own stomach.  
Robert licked him again and quickly sucked him a few times. He them lent over move and started to lick up his and Connors cum. He moved up and kissed Connor with there cum in his mouth. They kissed open mouthed before Robert moved back to collect more before they kissed again. Robert sat on Connor kissing as they moved there hands up one another before Connor moves Robert so he's sitting beside him. Robert picks up his trousers as Connor puts his clothes back on.  
"When did you say you were allowed in your room?" Robert said with a smile on his face.  
"I think we're probably be allowed in by the time we've finished are drinks." Connor said with a equally big grin.  
"We're?" Robert said with a cheeky grin.  
"Yeah." Connor said leaning close to Robert. "We're going into that room." Connor leant in closer. "And you're going to fuck me so hard this sad little pub is going to hear me screaming your name." They lent in then and kissed. By the time they stoped they were allowed into Connors B&B. 

The next day Robert had to go home. His soon to be step son caused some trouble with a girl. He told Connor as he left the B&B room. Connor was spread out on the bed, fully naked. Robert forced himself to get dressed, and though he trying and failed multiple times, he eventually got fully clothed.  
"Can't you stay a few more hours?" Connor asked.  
"I wish." Robert said looking the man up and down.  
"You have my number." Connor said.  
"Yeah." Robert said but he knew he would never call him. He never slept with a man more then once, well never saw a man more then once. He'd had friends he'd know for what felt like life times become strangers after one night of passion. 

Robert left then, the city that no one knew him in. The one he could sleep with who ever he wanted to in and no one would care. He returned home to a manic Chrissie and a girls family wanting blood, or cash as it seemed. He sat at home and remembered the night he spent with Connor. But that was all it was, all it could ever be. He kept his number though. Just to look at and remember that night.


	2. Scams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robert arranged for Connor to scam Lawrence.

"Connor? It's me Robert." Robert said down the phone.  
"Robert?" Connor seemed confused. "Ow. Robert as in full fucking in a crowded pub Robert?"   
"Yes."   
"Well I haven't heard from you in a long time." Connor said.  
"You still scamming?" Robert said trying not to get annoyed.  
"Why want something?"  
"I need something to happen. And I have a feeling you might be my guy." Robert said.  
"What's in it for me?" Connor asked flirtatiously.  
"3 grand." Robert said with little to no emotion.  
"That all." Robert could tell Connor was smiling. "I was hoping we could find a nice gay bar and have a repeat performance."  
"4 grand." Robert said.  
"You really don't want me pretty boy?" Connor asked. "You could fuck me on the table this time."   
"5 grand ok. Meet me in Hotten. I'll text you the address." Robert said hanging up the phone.

Robert sent Connor the address of the pub he wanted to meet him at. Robert sat there drinking a pint for about 20 minutes till Connor finally arrived.  
"I was only joking about doing it in a pub you know." Connor said. "I've got a perfectly fine bed at home."   
"I need you to do something for me." Robert said. "Sit down." So Connor did. Robert made sure they were sitting at a table that had chairs instead of a couch.   
"What do you need doing?" Connor asked.  
"There's this guy." Connor lifted a eyebrow and scoffed. "Not like that." Robert said.   
"He's my farther in law. I need you to get close to him." Robert told him.  
"I'm not really into older guys." Connor said. "Well you know, grandads." Connor smiled.   
"I don't want you to sleep with him." Robert said and Connor smiled and lifted his eyebrow again. "Well I don't really care if you sleep with him or not I just need you to go to the police about him." Robert said.  
"What he do?" Connor asked.  
"Assaulted you." Robert said.  
"Really."   
"Yep. After you refused to sleep with him." Robert said.  
"What if I don't refuse to sleep with him?" Connor said in a flirty way.  
"Then you're just tell the police you refused." Robert said with as little emotion as he spoke the rest of his words with.  
Connor laughed slightly.  
"You want me to tell the police this guy r.."  
"No. I think assaults far enough don't you?" Robert said. Connor smiled.  
"Why you want this guy arrested?" Connor asked.  
"I don't." Robert said bluntly. "He's gonna be backed into a corner. I'm gonna come in and pay you 5 grand to tell the police you got it wrong and then your gonna leave him alone." Connor lifted both his eyebrows now and smiled.   
"You gonna be the hero then?" Connor asked. "Save him from the big bad gayer?"   
"Problem with that."  
"Nope. I ..." Connor put his hand over Robert's. "Gonna get anything." He looked Robert up and down. "From this little arrangement?"   
"Other then 5 grand."  
"Yeah." Connor said leaning in. Robert pulled his hand slowly from under Connors.  
"I think 5 grands enough. Don't you." Connor smiled again, remembering how cold Robert can be and nodded.   
Robert then explained all the details. Keeping his distance as he did so. Connor wasn't overly impressed with the fact Robert was going to punch him in the face but thought maybe he might get more then 5 grand out of this if he played his cards right. 

When the time came for Robert to punch Connor they didn't sleep together after or before, they didn't even kiss. Which Connor was pissed at. Robert did touch him fondly which he did enjoy. It wasn't really a hug. More of Robert positioning Connor before he punched him. Robert did move his hands round the boy's body a bit more then he could of done though. After he punched Connor a few times Robert held him up right when he thought he'd fall over. Held him closer then he could of done, put his hands further down his back then he could of, let the mans hands linger over his own body more then he could of. But nothing more. After it was all over and Robert payed Connor Connor thought maybe they'd kiss as he lent closer to Robert. Robert wanted to kiss and fuck Connor because of him seeing Aaron and his brother at the bar but he couldn't. Connor left slightly pissed off and Robert's head span with thought of Aaron.

Robert didn't know why he felt this way about Aaron. He never really felt guilty about cheating before. But when, before the reveal and his marriage got destroyed, he sleppted with Chrissie near the end of his marriage something he felt guilty. Not because he felt like he'd betrayed her but because he felt like he was cheating on Aaron. Not all of the times. But, sometimes. Mainly when they got romantic, when Chrissie was talking about how they were going to spend there life together. Sometimes when they were cuddle up in there bed close or on the sofa. When he was actually doing something nice for her or she was doing something nice for him. He always felt like it was some kind of a betrayal. A part at the back of his mind always knew he'd rather it be Aaron he was with and even though him and Aaron were over for the thousandth time. He couldn't kiss Connor when his mind was focused on the man he loved. He didn't even sleep with Chrissie some nights because his mind was to focused on Aaron he wasn't going to try and pretend this guy could replace him.


	3. Moving on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert got Aaron's new number so tried to phone him. When he hears another man down the phone he try's to move on with Connor.

Robert was alone at home farm. He was sitting on his chair in the living room looking round the large room and thought about how small and out of place he seemed. Thought about how the room always seemed too big for him except for one week when he sat in it. The week he sheared with Aaron. He thought about how warm and cozy the room felt as they sat snuggled up on the sofa. How hot and steamy it felt the many times they had sex in the room. Robert was holding his phone. His thumb was hovering over Connors name but flickering up wards. He quickly scrolled up and pressed Aaron. He'd gotten the number from Andy when they had there drink in the pub. Andy soon told him what he felt about Robert using Aaron for sex when Aaron loved him and Robert soon told Andy Aaron didn't love him. 

(The day before)   
"Sorry but I can't get over how you treated Aaron." Andy told Robert. They were sitting in a booth opposite each other.  
"He loved you Rob and you just used him for sex." Andy said.  
"He didn't love me Andy." Robert said, small voiced.  
"You're kidding right?" Robert looked up from his drink to look at Andy. "What makes you think that boy doesn't love you?" Andy said a bit angrily.  
"Cuz he told me so." Robert said. "He said he never loved me. That he lied. That he didn't mean what he said and I just fell for it. Then he went and told Chrissie everything. Every thing that me and him did straight after I told him how much it all meant to me. So yeah Andy I know he doesn't love me." Robert didn't mean to say that much but it was a bit late now. Andy was slightly take aback by his brothers words.  
"You love him? Don't you?" Andy asked.  
Robert looked down at his drink and turned the glass in his hand. "Doesn't matter does it." Robert said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Cours it does." Andy said.  
Robert tried to change the subject. "I'm sorry you know." Robert said looking at him again. "For everything. I never wanted you to have to go through what you did just cuz I couldn't keep it in my pants."  
Andy didn't reply.   
"I'm glad you and Aaron are getting along." Robert said. "You shouldn't blame him you know. He's already blamed himself enough." Robert said.  
"What you mean blamed himself enough?" Andy asked.  
Robert didn't know if he should say but let out a breath and continued.   
"All the running he did." Robert started trying not to show his emotions. "He was running himself into the ground and there was nothing I could do." Robert said, he was trying and failing to not get upset. "He blamed himself because he thought if he just told the truth. Just told everyone them maybe." Robert shrugged and shook his head. "But it was my fault. I take the blame I thought she'd just drop it. I stopped him from telling everyone and I knew I was the reason he was almost killing himself and, and it killed me." Robert said his words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them.   
"So I told him the truth to try and make him stop."  
"The truth?" Andy asked. Robert realised what he was saying a little but his filters where wearing away. "I told him I loved him. That, that it was all my fault and he should blame me not himself. That if, that if I lose him I wouldn't be able to handle it and." Robert rubbed his face and shock his head in his hands.  
Andy recognised something inside Robert then. Recognised how much Robert loves Aaron.   
"What made him stop?" Andy asked. Andy looked at his brother, trying to work out if that was a tear in his eye.  
"That time he went to the hospital." Robert said. "He spent the night in the woods." Andy could see a faint smile on Robert's face, but Andy could see it was a mixture of happiness and a sadness.   
"He spent all night in the woods." Robert shook his head slightly as he spoke. "When me and Chas found him I..." Andy could see a small smile again. He knew his brother was remembering the relief at finding Aaron. Robert stopped talking them.   
"He does love you." Andy said and Robert looked down at his drink with a smile telling Andy he didn't believe him.   
"No matter what he told you I know he does. Look he's gone to stay with a mate in London." Andy said and Robert looked up. "He's got a new phone but I think you should ring him." Andy scribbled the number on a napkin and passed it to Robert. Andy left the table with a weak smile to Robert and Robert stared at the number.   
He changed Aaron's old number to the new one in his phone but left it at that.

(So that's why he's sitting on his chair in his pjs wondering if he should phone.)  
"Aaron." Robert said when Aaron answered.  
"How you get this number?" Aaron asked.  
"Andy gave it to me. Look..." Robert started. "I heard you went to London. I'm sorry if that was because of me, because of what I said."  
"Do one Robert I don't want to hear it."   
"Look I'm sorry alright."  
"Yeah well so am I. Sorry I ever went near you. Sorry I messed up your perfect little life. But I've moved on now." Robert's face change from wanting to make Aaron not say he wishes he hadn't slept with Robert to confusion.   
"Aaron?" A mans voice Robert didn't recognise from the other side of the phone said. And Robert's heart broke. It shattered into more pieces then Robert thought was possible and he had to stop himself from crying down the phone.  
"Aaron it 8 in the morning, it's freezing cold, stop hogging the cover and shut up I'm trying to sleep." The man said and Robert's eyes blurred. Robert didn't dear speak knowing his voice would break.   
"Good bye Robert." Aaron said before he hung up. Robert looked at his phone before throwing it across the room. He got up from the chair and squished him self at the corner of the sofa before pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapping it round himself.

Robert couldn't remember falling asleep on the sofa wrapped tight in the blanket. But when he woke his eyes told him he'd cried himself to sleep. He didn't get up, just sat there wrapped tight. Wishing Aaron's arms were around him. It was probably about 20 minutes till he decided to get up because he needed the toilet. He went to the one next to the living room though he secretly wanted to use one upstairs so he could run and see if the hoodie Aaron left here was still stashed in a wardrobe in one of the spare rooms where Robert hid it. When he left the bathroom he heard the door bell ring. He hoped it wasn't any one important as he saw it was nearly mid day and he was still in his gray pjs. He opened the door to find Connor standing there.

Connor walked past Robert into the house. Robert close the door and turned to face him.  
"Heard the farther in-laws gone on holiday." Connor said.  
"And I thought I told you you only get one chance with me." Robert told him.  
"Yes well last time you said that the next time we met I remember being fucked upside down in a B&B after fucking you in a pub so I just assumed we could have a repeat performance." Connor smiled. Robert thought to himself for a moment. If Aaron was moving on then why shouldn't he? He stepped towards Connor.  
"I don't really fancy going to a B&B. And I think people might stare if we did that in the middle of the wool pack." Robert said with a half forced smile. He stepped closer to Connor again and put his hand on the side of his face. "I'd rather fuck you here." Robert said quietly. He lent in and kissed Connor. He tried to block out the parts of his brain screaming for him to pull away. But he moaned into the kiss. The touch of the boy quieting the voices in his head. Connor slid his hand into Robert's pj bottoms and started to rub Robert before Robert stepped away out of Connors reach and wiped his mouth.   
"What?" Connor asked. Robert looked at the man with out saying anything.  
"Look." Connor started. "I'm happy to be a angry pretend I'm someone else kind of fuck." Robert looked him up and down and Connor knew he was considering it.  
Connor laughed slightly. "Ok I didn't actually think you were thinking that." He stepped closer to Robert and grabbed his hips. "But I'm happy to be who ever you want me to be." With that Robert grabbed Connors hips, making Connor make a little noise out of surprise. Robert kissed him deeply thinking about Aaron, about Aaron being fucked or being fucked by that man he heard over the phone whilst trying to block Aaron out all together. Robert's hands slipped under Connors underwear, cupping his but, as Connors hands slipped into Robert's pj bottoms. Robert walked them into the living room taking of Connors jacket and belt as he did so. They stood in the living room kissing, it was a mix of little and long kisses filled with moans. Connors hands rubbed Robert's harding shaft. Robert remove Connors top and Connor assume the way Robert was kissing and holding him that Robert wanted to fuck him hard, which Connor really didn't mind one bit. Robert was pulling Connor close to him after he removed his own shirt. Pressing there body's together. Wrapping his hands around Connor as Connors hands moved to move along Robert's sides. Connor didn't care that Robert was clearly angry or upset about something or someone. Connor had been men's release before, there'd normally fucked him hard and fast caring about shooting there load into someone and not really caring about Connor shooting his. Robert moved his hands to unzip Connor before removing his jeans and boxers, letting them drop to the floor, before pushing up against him again. One of Robert's hands was in between them, rubbing Connor off, while the other was on Connors back. Robert moaned into the kiss. So did Connor. The long kiss turned into little kisses and   
Connor was ready for Robert to push him back onto the sofa and quickly fuck him before telling him to fuck off before Robert said.  
"I need you." Quietly. Almost to quietly and filled with moans for Connor to hear but he did and he felt Robert pulling him onto the sofa on top of Robert. When Robert was sat on the sofa Connor pulled of Robert's pj bottoms and kissed up Roberts chest.   
"Fuck please I need you inside of me." Robert said. Robert's eyes were open and looking directly at Connor. His hands were on the mans hips and his voice was filled with something Connor couldn't explain. Connor pulled Robert so he was up against one of the arm rest with his legs on the sofa. Connor had got on the sofa and was in between Robert's legs. Connor lent and kissed Robert again deeply. He then pulled away and stuck two of his fingers in his own mouth as Robert lent his head back on the arm rest. Connor moved down the sofa even more and lifted up Robert's hips before he started to rim Robert. He sucked Robert's hole before licking up his crack and sucking his hole again. Robert hummed and moaned at the sensation and ran his hands up his chest, legs, and that of Connors body he could reach. Connor quickly sucked his fingers again before pushing one into Robert as he moved to kiss him. Robert started to push onto the finger so Connor put in the other. Robert's hands were on Connors upper arms as they kissed with closed eyes as Robert road Connors fingers. Connor rubbed himself as they kissed before he pulled his fingers out of Robert before stopping the kiss. One of Robert's hands moved, Robert's eyes still shut, and found Connors hard dick. He lined Connor up to his hole and leant his head over the arm rest. One of Connors hands was also on his dick, the other being on Robert's body, as he started to push into Robert. Robert's body jogged slightly and Robert made a pain filled noise so Connor stopped. But Robert wrapped his legs round Connors body and pulled himself onto the dick. Connor moved his hands so they were on Robert's waist and shoved himself fully into Robert. He was sure Robert quickly looked like he was in pain but Robert's hands grabbed Connor. Robert pulled himself up slightly and kissed Connor. He started to pull and push himself on and off of Connor more and less. Connor soon thrust into Robert. Robert was on Connors lap bouncing hard onto him. They kissed quickly as he did so before Robert changed their position. He moved so he wasn't facing Connor. He was on all fours as Connor kissed his back, slowing the pace down a little.   
"Harder." Robert said rolling his head back. Connor knew what Robert wanted. He didn't want to use someone, to fuck them hard and fast. He wanted that to be done to him. To be used and abused and maybe have a mark or two to prove it.  
So Connor quickened his pace but slowed down at random moments. Going deep in to Robert as he sucked the skin on his exposed neck. He left a mark right at the back of Robert's head right under the hair line so Robert would have to wear a hood to cover it. He pushed balls deep into Robert before he heard Robert beg. "Faster." So he did. He fucked him fast leaving a few more obvious hickies as he did before he had to sit up straight because of the pace he was going. "Fuck!" Connor shouted. Robert was moaning loudly, his hands gripping onto the arm rest so hard his knuckles were white.  
Connors back was bent backwards as he fucked Robert.  
"I'm gonna!" Connor shouted. One of Robert's hands slipped down to grab him self. He moved his hand in time with Connors movements. "Fuck!" Robert shouted. "Fucking do it." Connor pumped into Robert once more before he came into him. He then slowed down. Connor kissed down Robert's back he felt Robert almost deflate as he started to pull out. Connor pulled Robert's legs so his ass was closer to him and he felt Robert jolt as he licked his hole again. Robert stroked himself and moaned loudly as he felt Connor sucking himself out of Robert. Robert cam in his hand was Connor licked his crack again. Connors hand rubbed circles on Robert's waist as he gave Robert a few hickies on his ass. Connor turned Robert over. He pulled Robert more onto the sofa so his head was laying onto a pillow near the arm rest. Connor could see Robert was worn out, so was Connor but Robert looked like he would fall asleep at any moment. Connor stroked the side of Robert's face and got off the sofa before pulling the blanket over him. Connor put on his clothes silently laughing to himself slightly as he watched Robert go to sleep on the sofa. He did consider nicking something before leaving but decided not to. He smiled as he left, a sleeping Robert on the sofa, and drove off in his car. 

When Robert woke it was about 3 in the afternoon. He snuggled up against the blanket before his phone rang.   
"Hi." He said in a sleepy voice.  
"Have you just woken up?" Vic asked. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room at the pub.  
"No. Well yes. Kind off. Why are you phoning me anyway?" Robert asked.  
"Andy said you and him had a drink last night."  
"Yes." Robert said praying he didn't tell her what he told him.  
"He said he gave you Aaron's new number."  
"He did."  
"Did you phone him."  
"Yeah I did." Robert said, still a bit to tired to argue and tell Vic it's non of her business.  
"And?"  
Robert huffed. "Does it matter." Robert said in a mixture of slight anger and upset. Vic didn't say anything. "He was in bed with another man." "Ya happy?" Robert asked. "That your little friends finally moved on from your horrible manipulative big brother? I'm sure Chas will be over the moon. Throw a party cuz she's finally realised that her pressures little boy doesn't give a toss about me."  
"Rob." Vic said in a soft voice.  
"It doesn't matter." Robert said calmer now.  
"Rob." Victoria didn't realise Aaron was more then a fling, but if he was a fling Robert wouldn't be sounding like he might cry right now.  
Victoria didn't really know how to comfort her brother down the phone.  
"No it's fine Vic." She didn't believe that. "I've moved on too now, well, no it's fine. He can do who ever he wants it not like I have any right to stop him." Robert said, sounding like he was talking to himself more then Vic.  
"Come for dinner." Vic said in a small voice. "Please."  
"Can't." Robert said.  
"Please we can talk about it. Or not if you don't want to."   
Robert looked down to the floor. He placed a hand to his neck, which was covered in red marks. Vic could hear Robert breath out heavily down the phone and she pulled a face at the realization that maybe the person Robert moved on with was still with him.  
"Are you still...? The person you moved on with are they still there because we don't have to speak about this now. Or if you're in Hotten or something we can have lunch tomorrow if you want." Vic said.  
"No he's gone." Robert said standing up from the sofa.   
"Then you don't really have any excuses to not have dinner with us do you?" Vic said.  
"I can't Vic." Robert said more upsetly then the rest of his words. "I can't go to the pub. I can't go there." He had laughter in his voice and a sad smile on his face when he said. "And Chas will be there and I really don't think she'll be pleased to see me do you?"   
"Were all go to mine then." Vic said. "No excuses be at mine at 5 or we will all go round to home farm."   
"Ok." "I'll get dressed and come up."   
"You don't have to wear anything smart." Vic laugh thinking he'd of already got dressed considering its past 3pm.  
"No but I think I better wear something." Robert smiled.  
"You still in your pjs?" Vic asked. Chas walked through the door as she said it.  
"Who's still in there pjs?" Chas asked quietly so the person on the other side of the phone couldn't hear. Vic waved Chas to continue walking.  
"I thought you said you had someone round how can you still be in your pjs." Robert huffed.  
"At the moment I'm not in pjs. I said the person left I didn't say I bothered to get dressed after." Robert said.  
"To much information Robert." Vic said. "So mine at 5 ok. Diane and Andy are going to be there as well ok."  
"Ok. Bye Vic."  
"Bye."

Robert got up and went upstairs to have a shower. He tried to find the best top to cover the marks but lots were high up touching his jaw.   
At the pub Vic stood up and walked to where Chas was making coffee.  
"He really that lazy that he hasn't even bother to get dressed?" Chas asked.  
"Apparently he's been busy." Vic said, not liking the way Chas was talking about Robert.  
"Doing what?" Chas asked. "Moaping around because he's lost his wife and her money?" Chas asked.   
"No he's been moaping around trying to get over your Aaron." Chas laughed.  
Vic continued. "Well it seems Aaron's already found himself a new fella so Robert's trying to move on." Vic said and Chas looked at her as if Vic was talking another language.   
"Move on?" Chas asked slightly angry. "Aaron was just a bit of fun to Robert. He never cared about him. Why else do you think he kept it a secret for 8 months? He didn't care if Aaron was in love with him. Didn't care that he was hurting Aaron just wanted what he couldn't have." Chas said.  
"Do you really believe that?" Vic asked. "That Robert would of kept him for 8 months, that he would risk everything by people finding out. We all know Aaron's not the best at lying. Wouldn't Robert just go to Hotten to get random men or find someone out of the village his entire family and wife lives in to have a affair with?" Chas walked away then, out into the pub to work. Vic followed and saw Diane and Andy talking at the bar.   
"Right family dinners at mine instead. Be there at 5." Vic told them.   
"Alright." Andy said before he noticed Vic looked a bit angry.  
"What's wrong?" Andy asked.  
"Nothing just Chas saying how Aaron meant nothing to Robert. I know she has every right to think that but I know he cared about Aaron." Vic said. "The way he sounded when he told me he rang Aaron and Aaron was with another man." Vic shook her head. "I think he really does love Aaron."   
"Aaron's moved on?" Andy asked.   
"Yeah and Robert's gone found himself someone to move on with too by the sounds of things." Vic huffed. "Right mine at 5 yeah I need to go home and cook.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes to Vics and they talk about Aaron and Robert's love bites.

Robert knocked on Vics front door.   
The door opened and Vic was standing there. She looked at her brother and soon saw the marks.   
"Really have moved on then haven't you." She said pointing to the marks.   
Robert rubbed them and said. "Yeah um." He smiled weakly.  
"Come in." Vic said. She closed the door behind him and he sat at the end of the table as he saw the other 4 seats were taken. Sitting there was Andy, Diane and Adam. Vics coat was on the empty chair so it looked like he'd have to sit there.  
Vic placed a plate in front of Andy and Adam, as they were closest to the kitchen and farthest away from Robert. "This looks great." Adam said as Vic left to get two more plates. She came back and gave a plate to Diane and Robert before getting her own and sitting down. It was quite as Vic sat down, Robert Adam and Andy were eating in silence at Diane and Vic shared a look. Robert saw the look and put his knife and fork down and looked at the pair of them, when Andy and Adam saw this they stopped eating too.   
"Robert." Diane said. "Im sorry but... Why couldn't you tell us?" "You could of told us before you left, when you were young we wouldn't of minded you being... Well."  
"I'm not gay." Robert said. Vic nodded lightly.  
"Robert you've been sleeping with a man, you're in love with a man." Vic said. And Robert looked down at his food.  
"I mean have there been more men? Before Aaron." Diane asked.   
"Yes." Robert said.  
"Before you left or.." Diane shook her head. "Is that why you left?"  
"No. That's not why I left and I never... I hadn't been with a man back then." Robert said.   
Andy looked down. "You and..." Everyone looked at him as he spoke. He looked up directly at Robert. "You and Katie. If you're... Gay then why? I don't get it. Did you even want her, did you want any of the girls you slept with or was it just.... I don't know."  
"Andy." Robert said softly. "I'm sorry about me and Katie, I'm sorry about everything I did back then, but no. I did want Katie, I wanted all the girls I slept with back then and I did love Chrissie." Robert didn't realise he said did instead of do.  
Andy nodded. "Ok."   
Adam spoke then. "Do you love Aaron?" He asked. Robert didn't say anything he just looked down and nodded. Adam nodded too. They all started to pick at there food. As Robert was bent down Andy could see the large red hikie at the back of Robert's neck.   
"So you did move on then." Andy asked. He used his fork to point to his own neck.  
Robert rubbed his marks again. "Yeah." Robert said.  
"I'm guessing you're not seeing him again? Not gonna have a new boyfriend anytime soon." Robert smiled slightly at his brother and he smiled back.  
"How'd you know it was a boy?" Adam asked.  
"Well girls don't normally leave massive hikes square setter at the back of your neck." Andy said and Robert moved his hand to touch the mark.   
"Oh." Adam said. "I get ya." Diane and Vic smiled awkwardly.   
"Um we don't normally leave a red line from the hair line down to the bottom of a mans neck." Vic said. "Well not in my experience."  
"How'd you know it end there?" Adam joked and Robert laughed with a red face.   
"Ok I don't want to know where you might have more hickies." Vic said.  
"Vic." Robert said. Vic rolled her eyes at her brother and they all started eating.

When they were all done they sat there and slightly awkward silence filled the room.  
"You bi then?" Adam asked.  
"Why you thinking about switching Vic for me?" Robert joked.  
"It's what Aaron did I guess." Andy joked. Not knowing Robert and Adam didn't know Vic and Aaron went out.  
"Ya what?" Adam asked. Vic stood up and grabbed the plates.  
"He doesn't mean anything." Vic said.  
"Vic?" Robert said.  
"It's nothing really." She told them.   
"Vic." Adam said.   
"Alright." She said sitting back down. "Me and Aaron... When he was still straight, well you know when everyone thought he was straight, me and him... Went out."  
"That's all. You two just went out nothing more." Adam asked.  
"Well no....um..." She stood up again. "I kinda took his virginity." She said going into the kitchen.   
"He never told me." Robert said.  
"What" Vic said walking back into the living room. "And you two have told each other everyone you've ever slept with?" Vic said in a slightly mocking way. Robert looked down and fiddle with his fingers.  
"Have you actually told Aaron everyone you've ever slept with?" Vic asked slightly shocked.   
"Yeah." Robert said in a small voice. "And he told me everyone he's slept with, well obviously not everyone. He's probably not told me about other people. Don't matter, it was a stupid conversation anyway." Robert said. 

But Robert thought back to the day they spent in the barn, they spent lots of days together when Robert told Chrissie he had a full day of meetings. He can't even remember how they got to the conversation but he remembers telling Aaron every single person he's ever slept with every one night stand and girlfriend he's ever had, something he'd never told anyone. He remembers telling Aaron about every school girlfriend he had going as far back as he could remember. He remembers Aaron telling him about a girl he went out with in year 3 that secretly reminded him of a guy off the telly that he can't even remember the name off now. He remembers feeling strangely jealous and over protective as Aaron told him everyone he's slept with. He remembers after kissing Aaron and leaving love bites everywhere on Aaron he knew people wouldn't see. He remembers wishing that he'd be the last person Aaron ever sleeps with and, though he tried to stop himself, wishing Aaron would be the last person he'd ever sleep with. But he knew it would probably be Chrissie who would be the last person to ever sleep with him so he wished Aaron would be the last man he slept with. The last person to ever go inside of him. But Robert knew that wasn't going to happen now.

"Sorry mate." Andy said. Robert smiled to try and show he didn't care. "Gonna have to add one more to your list now mate." Andy smiled. Robert had already told Aaron about Connor, not every thing but his name was on the list. And when they got to joking about who had had sex in the most unusual places Robert told him about being done by some bloke in a gay bar and Aaron laughed at how he could openly have gay sex in a bar but freaked when took to bar west.   
"Cake?" Vic asked.  
"I'm gonna head back." Robert said. "I've actually got stuff I should probably do today."  
"Ok." Vic said. They all smiled as Robert left. 

He didn't actually have work to do. When he got home he sat on the sofa for a bit before running up stairs. He went to one of the spare rooms and opened the wardrobe. At the bottom was one of Aaron's black hoodies. He picked it up and took a long deep breath holding it to his nose. He walked to the bed and sat down. He touched the soft fabric and thought about wanking into the hoodie but didn't want to get rid of the smell of Aaron by having to wash it later. He laid down and put his arms throw the arm hols and zipped it up around him. He pulled the cover over himself and put up the hood. He could smell Aaron on the hood and thought about how pathetic he must look. After about an hour of laying in bed he took the hoodie off. He kicked off his shoes and trousers. He pulled off his shirt then remove his boxers. He wrapped the soft fabric of the hoodie around himself and moved his hand up and down. With the over hand he touched his chest then moved it down to his legs. It wasn't long before he was riding two of his fingers as he pumped himself with the hoodie around him. He came onto the hoodie, his white cum going on the inside layer. When he finished he put the hoodie back on so it was the only thing he was wearing. He fell asleep again, not dreaming anything just smelling Aaron close to his head. He slept with a smile on his face that would soon go as soon as his brain realised it wasn't Aaron himself just a hoodie.


End file.
